Finsternis im Licht
by RobertCraven
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt im vierten Jahr der Rumtreiber, bisher ist alles so verlaufen wie in den Büchern. Doch ab diesem Jahr kommen sehr viele Veränderungen auf unsere Helden zu.Eine neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung sorgt für Aufregung... NO SLASH
1. Disclaimer

**Titel: **Finsternis im Licht

**Autor:** RobertCraven 

**Altersfreigabe:** 18

**Genre:** Supernatural, Romance, Fantasy, Humor, Mystery

**Hauptcharacktere:**

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Harry (Riddle), Voldemort, Dumbledore, uvm.

**Inhaltsangabe:**

Die Geschichte beginnt im vierten Jahr der Rumtreiber, bisher ist alles so verlaufen wie in den Büchern. Doch ab diesem Jahr kommen sehr viele Veränderungen auf unsere Helden zu.

Eine neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung sorgt für Aufregung, vor allem eine gewissen Verwandlungslehrerin ist dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe...

Voldemort wird täglich stärker doch ein neuer Feind stellt sich ihm in den weg...

James und Lily kommen sich näher, über die Jahre...

Die Story wird AU werden...

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter bleibt Eigentum der hochgeschätzten JKR. Alle Orte Personen das gesamte Harry Potter Universum gehören JKR.

Mir gehört nichts an der Geschichte außer der Handlung!

**Anmerkungen:** Eventuelle Spoiler auf Band 6 u. 7.


	2. 1 Unerwarteter Besuch

**Finsternis im Licht**

**1. Unerwarteter Besuch**

Es war eine ruhige Sternenklare Nacht. Das Mondlicht tauchte die Ländereien von Hogwarts in sein sanftes Licht. Die Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes wiegten sanft in der milden Sommerbrise. Selbst die Schatten des Waldes wirkten nicht so bedrohlich wie sonst. Nichts rührte sich in dieser friedlichen Nacht.

Aufmerksam glitt sein Blick über die Schlossgründe, sog jedes Detail des Friedlichen Bildes in sich auf. Er sog tief die Luft ein. Sie war so klar, so rein. Seine Augen verharrten kurz auf dem Verbotenen Wald. Bilder aus alten Zeiten tauchten vor seinem Geistigen Auge auf. Bilder die nicht zu dieser Friedvollen Nacht passten. Seine Miene verhärtete sich als die Erinnerungen ihn einholten.

Noch immer konnte er jedes Detail ihres geschundenen Körpers vor sich sehen. Sah die Leere in ihrem Blick. Konnte ihr leises Wimmern hören.

Es war in seinem vierten Jahr auf Hogwarts geschehen, ein Mädchen war verschwunden. Eine junge Muggelgeborene Hexe, nicht besonders Talentiert doch ein sehr Lebensfroher Mensch war sie. Er hatte sich immer sehr gut mit ihr verstandenen.

Er lachte bitter, sie hatte immer gerne gelacht. Doch an ihr Lachen konnte er sich nicht mehr Erinnern. Auch ihren Namen hatte er vergessen. Nur dieses Bild wie er sie im Wald fand, von Blutergüssen übersät, dieses Bild stand ihm klar vor Augen.

Sie war eine Huffelpuff gewesen, das wusste er noch. Doch auch Mutig war sie hatte sich von niemandem etwas gefallen lassen. Niemals, hatte immer zurück geschlagen.

Langsam ging er auf den dunklen Wald zu, damals war er gerannt. Nach der Mitteilung von Direktor Dippet hatte er sich den Lehrern angeschlossen und mit ihnen das Schloss durchsucht. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt. Es gab einige Schüler die nicht besorgt über das verschwinden des Mädchens waren. Sie hatte gelächelt als Dippet seine Ansprache gehalten hatte. Sein Ungutes Gefühl hatte sich mit jedem Moment die, die Suche andauerte verstärkt. Mit jedem Raum, jedem Geheimgang den er überprüfte und nichts vorfand wurde es stärker. Schließlich hatte er einen Blick auf die Schlossgründe geworfen. Der Wald hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert, wo andere ihn fürchteten hatte er ihn geliebt.

Er hatte etwas Geheimnisvolles an sich. Etwas düsteres, dich für ihn war dieses düster nicht Bedrohlich gewesen. Nein er empfand es als Anziehend. Schon in der ersten Nacht, in der ersten Klasse hatte er sich aus dem Gryffindorturm geschlichen um diesen Wald zu erforschen.

Selbst nach drei Jahren kannte er noch nicht alles in diesem Wald, nein er war unergründlich. Bei diesem Gedanken hatte es klick gemacht.

Im Wald würde man niemanden finden. So schnell er konnte war er aus dem Schloss geeilt. Einfach in den Wald gestürmt.

Das Glück war ihm an diesem Abend hold, er brauchte nicht lange zu Suchen. Keine Hundert Meter vom Waldrand entfernt hatte er sie gefunden. Einen Augenblick war er erstarrt stehen geblieben. Diesen Anblick würde er niemals vergessen.

Er tauchte wieder auf aus der Welt seiner Erinnerungen. Wieso er gerade jetzt an diesen Abend denken musste wusste er nicht, vielleicht weil sie das erste Opfer dieses Krieges gewesen ist? Wahrscheinlich. Ein kühles Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen, er hatte die Täter gefunden. Sie hatten es bereut. Sein großer Bruder hatte ihm die Namen gegeben. Einfach so, er hatte nicht Fragen müssen. Nein er hatte nie Fragen müssen, auch sein Bruder musste nie Fragen. Sie hatten sich immer Blind Verstanden. Er war in Slytherin gewesen und hatte so schnell erfahren wer es getan hatte. Die tat an sich war ihm egal, er teilte die Meinung das Muggelgeborene nichts Wert seien. Doch niemand durft die Freunde seines kleinen Bruder angreifen. Das war Gesetz!

Ja die Meinung der Beiden Brüder ging immer auseinander. Doch respektierten sie den jeweils anderen.

Er wandte sich wieder dem Schloss zu. Er hatte heute Abend noch etwas vor, er musste mit jemandem sprechen. Langsam Schritt er auf das erhabene Gebäude zu. Hogwarts war für ihn schon immer sein zu Hause gewesen. Seinem Bruder ging es genau so. Das wusste er.

Ein Melancholische Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen als er an seinen großen Bruder dachte. Einer der besten Schüler die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Unglaublich talentiert. Nun ja das war wohl die größte Gemeinsamkeit die sie hatten, ihr Talent und vielleicht noch ihren Wissensdurst. Aber ansonsten waren sie so sehr Unterschiedlich. Er hatte nie den weg beschreiten wollen den sein Bruder nun ging.

Langsam kam das Eingangportal in sicht, in ihm breitete sich eine Gefühl der Wärme aus. Das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen. Er freute sich wieder hier zu sein, nach all der Zeit wieder an diesem Ort zu verweilen. Wieder die ehrwürdigen Hallen zu betreten.

Wieder Unruhe zu stiften. Er grinste, ja Unruhe stiften das hatte er gekonnt. Die Lehrer und eine gewissen Schulsprecherin zur Weißglut zu treiben war immer amüsant gewesen. Soweit er wusste hielt er noch immer den Rekord im Nachsitzen, er hatte oft darüber Nachgedacht ob dies nun gut war oder schlecht.

Doch ein Lehrer hatte immer Spaß an seinen Streichen gehabt. Der Lehrer für Verwandlungen, Albus Dumbledore. Wohl einer der größten Zauberer den die Welt je sah. Er war nun Direktor so weit er informiert war, eine sehr gut Wahl wie er fand.

Er hatte Dumbledore vom ersten Tag an gemocht und war selbst wohl auch nicht unbeliebt bei dem alten Herren gewesen.

Endlich stand er wieder vor dem Eingangsportal. Das Gefühl der Freude wurde stärker. Daheim endlich wieder daheim. Dachte er. Mit einer Schwungvollen Geste öffnete er die Tür. Hätte er finstere Absichten verfolgt hätte sich das Tor verschlossen. Dies war einer der unzähligen Schutzzauber die auf diesem Schloss lagen. Er hatte mehrere Jahre damit zugebracht sie alle zu analysieren, es war ein Perfektes Geflecht. Einzeln konnte man die Zauber recht leicht überwinden doch hier waren Meister am Werk gewesen. Sie hatten es Perfekt verstanden die Zauber zu kombinieren.

Es war so gut wie unmöglich die Zauber zu brechen die auf diesem Schloss lagen. Er musste es Wissen, erhatte es versucht. Und wäre dafür beinahe (mal wieder) von der Schule geschmissen worden.

Er betrat die Eingangshalle und Schritt auf die große Treppe zu. Ohne zu zögern begann er die Treppe hinauf zu gehen. Ihm Kribbelte es im Nacken als würde ihn jemand Beobachten. Seine Blick glitt durch von einer Seite des Korridors zur anderen. Dutzende Portraits waren an jeder Seite aufgehangen. Sie alle Beobachteten ihn neugierig. Einige grüßten Freundlich.

Natürlich doch das war es nicht was ihm dieses Kribbeln im Nacken verursachte. Nein das kam von einem der Überwachungszauber. Der Direktor wusste bereits das er kam.

Ihm drängte sich die Frage auf ob er Dumbledore in seinem Morgenmantel oder im Schlafanzug antreffen würde. Mit mühe verkniff er sich ein Lachen als er daran dachte was Dumbledore wohl für Schlafkleidung bevorzugte.

Der Mann war nicht gerade für seine Konventionelle Art sich zu Kleiden bekannt. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

Er eilte die leeren Flure entlang, es war schon seltsam das die Flure so ausgestorben waren. Nicht einmal Lehrer die auf Rundgang waren, keine Vertrauensschüler denen man besser ebenso auswich. Das waren meistens die größten Spaßbremsen. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

Er war es nicht gewohnt derartig in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen. Allerdings bot auch kein Ort mehr Erinnerungen als Hogwarts. Er kam in den Korridor der zum Direktor führte. Am anderen Ende des Ganges konnte er den Wasserspeier erkennen, er schüttelte wie schon früher den Kopf über dieses Hässliche Grinsende Vieh.

Er hätte sich ja etwas anderes als Wächter fürs Direktoren Büro ausgesucht. Ein schicker Löwe, oder so. Er war kaum noch drei Schritte von dem Viech entfernt als es auch schon zu Seite sprang.

Ruhig betrat er die Treppe die sich langsam nach oben zum Büro des Direktors wand.

Er genoss die kleine Fahrt. Er hatte sie ziemlich oft gemacht. Wenn er sich recht Erinnerte war er Sechsundzwanzig mal zu Direktor Dippet gerufen worden. Er schüttelte auch diesen Gedanken ab. Vor der großen Flügeltür amtete er nochmals tief durch und Klopfte. Von drinnen hörte er die freundliche tiefe Stimme Dumbledores.

„Herein" Er betrat den Raum und konnte nicht verhindern das er begann zu Grinsen als er den Aufzug des Direktors sah. Das war doch mal ein Nachtgewand dachte er während ihn die blauen Funklenden Augen musterten.

„Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen mein Junge! Obwohl es mir am Tag lieber gewesen wäre, ich hab gerade so schön geträumt." Wurde er begrüßt. Er versteckte sein Lachen hinter der Hand und lies sich auf den Stuhl vorm Schreibtisch des Direktors nieder. Mit reumütiger Stimme antwortete er.

„Ich bedauere es zu tiefst sie aus ihren Träumen über eine Welt die aus Zitronenbonbons besteht gerissen zu haben." Das Funkeln in den Augen Dumbledores nahm zu.

„Du hast die Socken vergessen." Das war zu viel. Er konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und begann schallend zu Lachen. Etwas das er in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr oft getan hatte. Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und beobachtete seinen ehemaligen Schützling schmunzelnd. Er wartete in Ruhe ab bis er sich beruhigte. Mit der rechten öffnete er eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und forderte eine Schachtel mit Zitronenbonbons zu tage.

Genüsslich lutschte der Direktor an dem Bonbon und beobachtete seinen ehemaligen Schüler. Er hatte sich sehr verändert, zumindest äußerlich. Doch im inneren schien er noch immer der alte. Dumbledore schmunzelte als er an den kleinen Jungen dacht der damals zum Direktor geschickt wurde. War es in seinem ersten oder zweiten Jahr als er das erste mal zu Dippet musste? Fragte sich Dumbledore während der Junge Mann sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Noch immer um Atem ringend keuchte der Junge Mann.

„So viel habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gelacht." Dumbledore nickte. In diesen Zeiten war es schwer etwas zum Lachen zu finden. Und es wurde schlimmer. Mit jedem Tag gewann die dunkle Seite mehr an Macht. Und das Ministerium hatte nichts besseres zu tun als die Gefahr herunter zu spielen. Dumbledore schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

„Verständlich." Antworte er leise. Seine Blauen Augen fixierten den Blicke seines Gegenübers. „Was führt dich her?" Sofort straffte sich der Junge Mann, wurde ernst von einer Sekunde auf die andere schien alle Fröhlichkeit von ihm abzufallen.

Nun wirkte er kalt und berechnend. Gefährlich. Dumbledore war nicht überrascht, er hatte die Zeichen sofort bemerkt. Die Kleidung strahlte bereits etwas düsteres aus, genau wie diese Augen. Es waren Augen die im Laufe der Zeit zu viel gesehen, zu viel erlebt hatten.

Ein Schmerz stand darin geschrieben den ein so junger Mensch nicht sein eigen nennen sollte. Er hatte diese Augen gesehen als nur der Schalk und der Wissensdurst daraus gesprochen hatte. Er hatte erlebt wie die ersten Sorgen sich in diese Augen gebrannt hatten. Die Angriffe, die Duelle während seiner Schulzeit. Das alles hatte spuren hinterlassen und die letzten Jahre schienen ihn noch weiter verändert zu haben. Hatten ihn hart und beherrscht werden lassen.

Er war noch immer der Junge Mann den er kannte doch er hatte sich verändert. Hatte sich angepasst.

„Sie suchen einen Lehrer wie ich gehört habe." Antwortete der Junge Mann auf Dumbledores Frage. Der Direktor nickte dazu nur. Ja sie brauchten einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung. Wie jedes Jahr seid dem Gespräch mit Tom Riddle.

„Nun sie haben ihn gefunden." Sagte sein Gegenüber ruhig. Dumbledores Augen begannen wie verrückt zu Funkeln.

„Du willst Unterrichten? Ich muss sagen ich bin Überrascht." Sagte er Schmunzelnd. „Aber ich geben zu das ich mir keinen besseren für den Posten vorstellen kann." Bekannte Dumbledore. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Er wusste natürlich um Dumbledores Probleme bei der Stellenbesetzung.

„Also bekomme ich die Stelle, ich verspreche auch länger als ein Jahr zu bleiben." Sagte der Junge Mann und seine Augen zeigten wieder das Schelmische Funkeln welches in den letzten Jahren immer seltener geworden, doch nie ganz verschwunden war.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn wohlwollend an. „Natürlich, wie gesagt ich kann mit niemanden besseres für die Stelle vorstellen. Obwohl einige Kollegen darüber nicht erfreut seien werden." Fügte er Schmunzelnd hinzu. Auf den Fragenden Blick seines Gegenübers erklärte er.

„Erinnerst du dich an eine gewisse Vertrauensschülerin, später Schulsprecherin die du regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn getrieben hast?" Fragte er. Er wartete jedoch nicht auf Antwort sondern fuhr fort.

„Nun sie ist Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und wird nicht begeistert sein noch einen Unruhstifter, noch dazu in Position eines Lehrers an der Schule zu haben."

Wieder lachte sein Gegenüber leise.

„Minerva McGonagall ist also Lehrerin geworden wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte." Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein sie würde gewiss nicht begeistert sein ihn zu sehen. „Nun das wird interessant. Was meinten sie mit noch einem Unruhestifter?" Fügte er fragend hinzu.

„Nun Harry es gibt einige Schüler die dir Begeistert nacheifern." Erklärte Dumbledore und seine Augen Funkelten wie verrückt.

Harry Riddle begann wieder zu Lachen als er sich erhob. Er nickte Dumbledore noch einmal kurz zu und verlies immer noch Lachen den Raum. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete Dumbledore wie die Tür sich hinter Harry schloss. Seufzend erhob er sich und machte sich auf noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.

Das wird ein interessantes Jahr. Dachte er schmunzelnd. Er hoffte nur das er es erleben würde. Minerva würde überhaupt nicht begeistert sein. Er zuckte mit den Achseln. Auf ins Land der Zitronenbonbons. Dachte er und schloss die Augen.


	3. 2 Zugfahrt

**2. Zugfahrt**

Das Gedränge auf dem Bahnsteig Neundreiviertel war jedes Jahr das gleiche. Hunderte Hogwartsschüler verabschiedeten sich mehr oder weniger freundlich von ihren Familen. Die Eulen kreischten in ihren Käfigen um die Wette, einige Katzen rannten durch das Gewimmel der Menschen. Dicht gefolgt von ihren Besitzern. Immer wieder konnte man das Lachen einzelner Menschen hören oder den Tränenreichen Abschied einer Mutter von ihrem Sohn oder ihrer Tochter mit erleben. Sirius Black genoss diesen Trubel jedes Jahr auf neue, den für ihn war es wie der Vorbote der Freiheit. Immer am 1 September fühlte er dieses Unglaubliche Glücksgefühl wenn er endlich von seiner Familie weg kam. Sein Blick schweifte über die Menge auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden. Seinen wahren Freunden, nicht diese Schleimer und Kriecher mit denen er sich in den Ferien herumquälen musste. Auch nicht dieses Pack das sich Verwandtschaft nannte. Sirius schnaubte angewidert. Allein der Gedanke an diese Bagasche lies ihm die Galle hochkommen.

Der Abschied von seiner Mutter lief war wieder von den üblichen ‚herzlichen' Worten begleitet gewesen. _Bereite und nicht noch mehr Schande. Benimm dich deiner Herkunft entsprechend! Halte die von dem Abschaum fern..._ Er hatte es über sich ergehen lassen wie auch in den letzten drei Jahren. Immer wieder brav nicken und die Furie ist zufrieden. Dachte er mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Langsam begann er sich einen Weg durch die Menge zu bahnen, leicht genervt Strich er sich eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht, die ihm die Sicht raubte. Er liebte sein Haar doch Manchmal ging es ihm einfach auf den Kecks. Am Rande nahm er das entzückte aufseufzen der Mädchen war an denen er vorbei lief.

Doch das interessierte ihn im Augenblick überhaupt nicht. Der Blick seiner grauen Augen schweifte über die Menge. Ab und an verweilte er kurz auf einem Punkt, wenn er ein bekanntes Gesicht sah. Seine Laune sank erheblich als sein Blick auf eine Gruppe aus fünf Schülern fiel, allesamt aus dem ach so ehrenwerten Hause Slytherin, die sich köstlich über etwas zu amüsieren schien.

Sirius brauchte nur einen Augenblick um zu erkennen was den angeblich so lustig war. Ein paar Meter von der Gruppe entfernt stand ein Mädchen, eine Ravenclaw aus dem zweiten Jahr wie er sich erinnerte und weinte. Warum konnte Sirius nicht erkennen, doch das es etwas mit der Gruppe Slytherins zu tun hatte war ihm sofort klar. Man konnte über Sirius sagen was man wollte aber er war niemand der Schwächere Drangsalierte, na ja wenn man von ein paar Harmlosen Streichen absah, oder dabei zusah wie es passierte..

Entschlossen bahnte er sich seinen weg auf die Ravenclaw zu. Als er vor ihr stand erkannte er endlich was sie so aufregte, ihr Hände waren über und über mit Blasen bedeckt. Ohne auf die Lachenden Slytherins zu achten, zu denen natürlich seine über alles geliebten Cousinen gehörten, zückte er seinen Zauberstab.

„Curare manus" Sagte er ruhig und richtete seinen Stab auf die Hände der Ravenclaw. Ein weißes Licht legte sich um diese. Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde und die blasen waren verschwunden. Das Mädchen sah verblüfft auf ihre Hände. „Danke." Murmelte sie. Sirius winkte ab.

„Alles soweit in Ordnung." Sie nickte warf aber einen ängstlichen Blick zu den Slytherins die aufgehört hatten zu Lachen und Sirius nun mit Feindseligen blicken bedachten. Er erwiderte die Blicke äußerlich gelassen. Überlegte aber schon wie er aus dieser Situation wieder heraus kommen sollte.

Gegen fünf hatte er allein keine Chance, obwohl Crabbe und Goyle die beide genau so groß wie blöd waren eigentlich nicht wirklich zählten. Doch er wusste das seine ‚lieben' Cousinen und auch Malfoy, das Blonde Eckel nicht zu unterschätzen waren.

Betont ruhig sagte er zu dem Mädel welches immer noch ziemlich verschüchtert wirkte, kein Wunder wenn man bedachte das fast die ganze Schule Angst vor den Slytherins hatte.

„Ich glaube du solltest deine Freunde suchen." Meinte er Lächelnd. Sie nickte und wollte auch direkt verschwinden. Da meldete sich Bellatrix zu Wort, ihre schwarzen Augen blitzten.

„Ich denke nicht das dass Schlammblut geht." Meinte sie kalt.

Die anderen Lachten. Sirius Kiefer mahlte. „Halte deine Zunge im Zaum Bella." Zischte er gefährlich leise. Sein Zauberstab genau auf das Gesicht der arrogant Grinsenden Bellatrix gerichtet.

„Oh was willst du den tun Sirilein." Zwitscherte Narzissa Black gespielt fröhlich. „Willst du uns verhexen? Wenn ich das Tantchen erzähle."

Ein lautes Pfeifen unterbrach das freundliche Geplauder. Erschrocken blickten alle auf die Uhr die über dem Bahnsteig hing. Noch fünf Minuten dann würde der Zug abfahren.

„Wir kriegen dich in der Schule!" Zischte Lucius Malfoy. Sirius war sich nicht sicher ob er nun ihn oder das Mädchen meinte. Er hoffte das er gemeint war, mit ein paar Slytherins würde er fertig werden. Die kleine Wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Dir geht's gut, ja?" wandte er sich an das Jünger Mädchen. Sie nickte, lächelnd. „Na dann bis später." Sagte er fröhlich und schenkte ihr sein typisches Verführerlächeln bei dem fast alle Mädchen dahin schmolzen.

Schnelle Schrittes wandte er sich dem Zug zu. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, oder sich um etwaige leere Abteile auf seinem weg zu kümmern ging er bis zum Ende des Zuges. Er wusste das er seine Freunde in ihrem Stammabteil finden würde.

Seid dem ersten Jahr belegten sie immer das gleiche Abteil. Es war ihre kleine Tradition. Erst treffen auf dem Bahnsteig, das diesmal ins Wasser gefallen ist. Blödes Slytherinpack. Dachte er sauer. Danach ab ins Abteil. Es war das vorletzte Abteil auf der Rechten Seite, in Fahrtrichtung des Zuges. Das Abteil der Marauder. Der schlimmsten Streiche Spieler die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Sirius grinste, zumindest behauptete das ihre Hauslehrerin andauernd.

Endlich hatte er ‚ihr' Abteil erreicht. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Tür. Er wollte gerade seine Freunde auf die übliche Art und weise begrüßen als ihm etwas auffiel. Etwas war falsch. Normalerweise herrschte in diesem Abteil immer ein Lärmpegel den Professor McGonagall als unerträglich einstufte. Doch jetzt nichts.

Seine drei Freunde blickten ihm Lächelnd aber schweigend entgegen. Die braunen Augen von James Potter wanderten kurz zu der nicht auf den ersten Blick einsehbaren Ecken neben der Tür und dann wieder zurück.

Sirius folgte dem Wink und wandte seinen Blick nach Recht. Dort saß ein lächelnder Mann von vielleicht 30 Jahren. Sein Gesicht hätte hübsch, wahrscheinlich sogar schön sein können wenn das nicht die Narbe auf seiner Rechten Wange gewesen wäre. Sirius hatte diesen Mann noch nie gesehen, seine Kleidung war eindeutig nicht die eines Zauberers. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel, dazu ein weißes Hemd. Seine langen schwarzen Haare waren zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zurück gebunden.

Doch das am Eindrucksvollsten waren die Augen. Sie hatten etwas an sich, was er nicht greifen nicht erklären konnte. Er bemerkte wie er den Mann anstarrte und wandte den Blick ab.

Mit einem gemurmelten Hi lies er sich auf einem der freien Plätze nieder. Seine drei Freunde erwiderten den Gruß. Danach verfielen sie alle in schweigen. Immer wieder wanderten Fragende Blicke zu dem Fremden Mann.

Was machte er im Zug? Wer war er? Was wollte er in Hogwarts? War er Lehrer? Woher hatte er die Narbe? Diese und noch unzählige andere Fragen schwirrten den vier Jungs im Kopf herum. Als der Zug sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte ergriff plötzlich der Mann mit einem Seufzen das Wort.

„Ich glaube ich bin im falschen Abteil." Sagte er ruhig und Musterte die vier Jungen vor sich. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen es wirkte leicht spöttisch.

Die vier Freunde wechselten einen verwirrten Blick. Was sollte das jetzt?

„Was meinen Sie?" Fragte Remus höflich. Der Mann lachte kurz leise auf bevor er Remus ins Auge fasste.

„Ich dacht ich wäre hier im Abteil der berühmt berüchtigten Marauder gelandet. Aber das kann ja nicht sein, irgendwie hätte ich in deren Abteil mehr Stimmung erwartet." Mit einem Grinsen und Funkelnden Augen fügte er hinzu. „Könnt ihr mir vielleicht sagen wo ich die Marauder finde?"

Verblüfft starrten die vier ihn an.

„Wie jetzt?!!" Sprach James die Frage aus die allen im Kopf herum spuckte. Der Junge Mann grinste.

„Ich denke ich stelle mich erst mal vor. Mein Name ist Harry Riddle. Ich bin euer neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, nebenbei ein bescheuerter Name für das Fach. Und wer seid ihr?"

Wenn die Maurauder eben schon verblüfft waren so waren sie jetzt geschockt. Jeder der vier kannte Harry Riddle. Sie hatten seine Akte gelesen, sie war ihnen zufällig in die Hände gefallen. Als sie zufällig in Filchs Büro gestolpert waren, nachdem Sirius zufällig das Schloss geöffnet hatte. Harry Riddle war einer der schlimmsten Unruhestifter die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

„Du bist Harry Riddle?" Fragte Remus. Dabei vergaß er einen Augenblick lang das er einem Lehrer gegenüber saß. Eine leichte Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht als er dies erkannte. „Entsch..." Weiter kam er nicht den ihr neuer Lehrer winkte ab.

„Las die Entschuldigung. Noch sind wir nicht im Schloss, ihr könnte mir ruhig duzen mach ich ja auch." Sagte er lässig.

Auf den Gesichtern von Sirius und James breitete sich allmählich ein Grinsen aus während Peter ihren Lehrer immer noch voller Ehrfurcht anstarrte.

„Das is voll krass!" Sagten beide Unisono. Harry schmunzelte über die Begeisterung der beiden, im nächsten Augenblick fixierten die beiden ihn mit ihren Blicken.

„Erzähl mal. Wie war das als du den vierten Stock gesprengt hast." Begann James und seine Augen funkelten vor Begeisterung. Bevor Harry auch nur an eine Antwort denken konnte setzte Sirius fort.

„Oder als du die große Halle in einen Jungel verwandelt hast..." Auch in seinen Augen konnte man dieses Unheilvolle Funkeln erkennen welches jedem Lehrer Bauchschmerzen bereitete.

Harry gab sich ale mühe nicht zu Lachen als auch noch die anderen beiden Anfingen ihn mit Fragen zu Löchern.

Es nahm einfach kein ende, die Jungs schienen ihre Scheu sehr schnell verloren zu haben. Ein anderer Lehrer hätte in solch einem Fall sicherlich mit Strafarbeit gedroht oder mit Punktabzug wenn ihn Schüler so dermaßen Löchern würden. Harry löste das Problem anders.

Er schwenkte seine Hand in Richtung der vier Rumtreiber und murmelte „Silencio!" Augenblicklich verstummten die vier. Einen Augenblick Bewegten sie noch ihre Münder, sie sahen aus wie Fische auf dem Trockenen, bevor sie registrierten das kein laut mehr heraus kam.

Harrys Augen Funkelten vergnügt als er sagte. „Wie himmlisch diese Ruhe." Etwas ernster, nicht viel aber etwas fuhr er fort.

„Ich werde euch gerne eure Fragen beantworten doch ich denke es würde den Rahmen der Zugfahrt sprengen wenn ich alles erläutern soll was in meiner Akte steht, ganz zu schweigen von dem was nicht drin steht. Da fällt mir ein wie seid ihr da eigentlich dran gekommen?" Fügte er nachdenklich hinzu. Mit einer Handbewegung löste er den Schweigezauber auf den vieren, die ihn nun mit offenen Mündern anstarrten. Harry schmunzelte.

„War das Stablose Magie?" Fragte Peter ehrfürchtig. Auch die anderen sahen ihn gespannt an. Jedes Interesse an seiner Schulischen Laufbahn schien verloren.

Harry konnte sich wirklich nicht helfen. Er hatte nicht vor gehabt so mit den vieren umzugehen, so freundlich. Sicher er wollte sie kennen lernen, doch das er sie auf Anhieb derartig mögen würde hätte er nicht erwartet. Sie waren ihm Sympathisch, wirklich Sympathisch. Es gab nur eine Handvoll Menschen die das von sich behaupten konnten. Vielleicht würde sich so etwas wie eine Freundschaft entwickeln.

Auf jeden Fall sie Sinn für Humor, sonst wären sie eben schon beleidigt gewesen. Ein gewaltiger Pluspunkt seiner Meinung nach. Auch schienen sie über eine gesunde Portion Neugier zu Verfügen, so wie sie ihn jetzt anstarrten.

„Nein das war keinen Stablose Magie, das war kochen haste doch gesehen." Beantwortete er Peters Frage mit ernster Miene. Einen Augenblick lang wirkten die Jungs echt verdutzt dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächtern aus.

Selbst Peter lachte mit obwohl sich eine leichte röte in sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte. Nachdem sich alle wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten begann Harry von neuem zu sprechen.

„Nun wie ich eben sagte die Zugfahrt wird nicht reichen um euch all meine Streiche zu erzählen, waren doch ganz schön viele." Grinste er. „Außerdem bin ich bald euer Lehrer und muss Streiche demnach Ahnden." Setzte er streng hinzu doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Die Marauder tauschten einen beredeten Blick der so viel Bedeutete wie _Das wird ein krasses Jahr!_

Doch plötzlich wurde Harrys Miene sehr ernst als er sich an Sirius wandte.

„Mir ist da gerade noch was eingefallen. Fünfzig Punkte für Gryffindor für die Aktion vorhin auf dem Bahnsteig." Sagte ruhig. Die anderen Marauder sahen Sirius fragend an dessen Miene sich etwas verdunkelt hatte.

„Was ist den passiert?" Fragte James. Sirius seufzte und erzählte von seiner Begegnung mit der Clique von Malfoy und ihrem ‚Spaß'.

Die Stimmung in dem Abteil änderte sich von Fröhlich zu Zornig. Allen voran James und Sirius wüteten gegen diesen Abschaum oder die Blindschleichen wie sie die Slytherins bezeichneten. Remus wirkte ebenso zornig, es wiedersprach seinem Gerechtigkeitsempfinden wenn mehrere auf einen losgingen. Jedoch blieb er eher ruhig.

Auch der Unscheinbare Peter wirkte wütend, doch auch etwas zu schüchtern um es so offen zu zeigen wie James und Sirius.

Harry registrierte das alles genau. Dieser Gefühlsausbruch festigte sein Bild von den Rumtreibern, welches er sich schon während der Ferien gemacht hatte.

Sirius und James waren die aktiven, die ungebändigten Rebellen. Die vor nichts und niemandem zurück schreckten, auch eine Abscheu gegen die dunklen Künste konnte er erkennen. Ein Fehler seiner Meinung nach, doch das konnte ja noch werden.

Remus war der Ruhige besonnene, laut seinen Noten aber ebenso intelligent wie James und Sirius. Wahrscheinlich war er der Grund warum die Jungs noch nicht von der Schule verwiesen wurden. Peter hingegen schien mehr ein Mitläufer zu sein, zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Er war klein, unscheinbar und hatte eindeutig keinerlei Selbstvertrauen.

Daran musst man Arbeiten überlegte Harry. Alle vier hatten Potential, ungewöhnlich hohes Potential. Er würde später darüber nachdenken, mit einem Räuspern machte er die Jungs darauf aufmerksam das er noch immer im Abteil war.

Er warf Sirius und James einen tadelnden Blick zu. Beide zuckten etwas zusammen. „Tschuldigung." Murmelten beide Unisono. Harry lächelte.

„Kein Problem, ihr habt ja Recht aber ich als Lehrer, nun ja zumindest sehr bald Lehrer muss etwas Ordnung in den Reihen der Schüler halten." Keinem der vier Entging der leicht enttäuschte Unterton in Harrys Stimme.

Plötzlich wurde die Abteiltür aufgeschoben. „Wen haben wir den hier. Zwei Blutsverräter, einen Feigling und ein Halbblut." Schnarrte Lucius Malfoy kalt als er halb in das Abteil der Marauder eintrat. Seine beiden Begleiter. Tobias Crabbe und Michael Goyle. Die drei traf man in Hogwarts immer gemeinsam an. Crabbe und Goyle waren so etwas wie die Leibwächter von Lucius. Beide groß, stämmig und dumm wie Stroh.

Beide Lachten hämisch über Lucius Kommentar. Sirius und James waren sofort auf den Beinen. Lucius sah sie spöttisch an.

„Na Black haste das kleine Schlammblut wenigstens Rumgekriegt nach dem du sie gerettet hast?" Fragte er. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter als er sah wie James und Sirius um Fassung rangen.

In diesem Augenblick meldete sich Harry zu Wort.

„Lucius Malfoy wie ich annehme?" Fragte er kühl. Die Fröhlichkeit war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Jetzt waren sie hart und kalt.

Malfoy und seine beiden Gorillas wirbelten herum. Sein spöttisches Lächeln verrutschte etwas als er erkannte das er keinen Schüler vor sich hatte.

„Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Professor Riddle." Sagte Harry ruhig. Lucius und seine beiden Kumpane erbleichten etwas. Langsam erhob sich Harry und baute sich vor den dreien auf. Er warf den beiden Maraudern die bereits nach ihren Zauberstäben Griffen einen Warnenden Blick zu, danach fixierte er den Jungen vor sich.

„Mister Malfoy ich befürchte ich muss ihnen eine Strafarbeit geben. Ich denke zwei Wochen Nachsitzen bei Mister Filch wären angemessen. Ach ja und hundert Punkte Abzug von Slytherin." Sagte er ruhig. Malfoy und seine beiden Halbaffen erbleichten.

„Das können Sie n..." Versuchte Malfoy zu protestieren, doch Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich kann Mister Malfoy, ich habe es gerade getan und jetzt verschwinden sie drei in ihr Abteil und bleiben da." Sagte er schneidend. Malfoy bedachte ihn mit einem Hochmütigen Blick, beschloss jedoch nichts zu sagen.

Ohne ein Wort drehte er sich um, doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt getan hatte sagte Harry.

„Ach Mister Malfoy, mir fällt gerade noch etwas ein. Sollten sie noch mal eine Mitschülerin oder einen Mitschüler angreifen werden sie mich kennen lernen."

Der Blonde Junge erstarrte kurz, dann drehte er sich langsam herum. Ein arrogantes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Das gilt dann wohl auch für diese Herren." Er betonte das letzte Wort besonders abfällig. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln kalt.

„Entschuldigen Sie Mister Malfoy ich hätte mir deutlicher ausdrücken sollen. Sollten sie noch einmal zu fünft hinterrücks und ohne Vorwarnung auf eine jüngere Mitschülerin losgehen werden ich sie fertig machen. Haben sie das verstanden oder soll ich es ihnen Aufschreiben?" Fragte er Zuckersüß.

Lucius Malfoy schnaubte wütend und stürmte davon, gefolgt von Grabbe und Goyle. Als Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte brachen die Rumtreiber in Gelächter aus.

„Hast du dem seine Miene gesehen..." Prustete James. „Zu köstlich..." Kam es von Remus der sich den Magen hielt vor unterdrücktem Lachen. Peter konnte gar nichts mehr sagen, er lag hilflos Kichernd am Boden.

Sirius währenddessen klammerte sich an James und versuchte sich irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Harry beobachtete das ganze amüsiert, diese Jungs gefielen ihm von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser. Warum wusste er nicht, es war ihm auch egal.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sich die Marauder eingekriegt hatten.

Die Restliche Zugfahrt verlief ziemlich ruhig. Es wurde viel Gelacht, sogar noch mehr als normal im Abteil der Marauder. Harry und die vier Chaoten Verstanden sich Prima, was wahrscheinlich auch an Harrys Einstellung zu Regeln lag. Die Marauder achteten jedoch darauf Harry zu siezen, schließlich würden sie das in der Schule auch tun müssen. Außerdem flößte ihnen Harry durch seine bloße Anwesenheit mehr Respekt ein als McGonagall wenn sie eine ihrer Strafpredigten hielt. Er hatte eine ähnlich Ausstrahlung wie Dumbledore nur vielleicht etwas düsterer.

Als die Stimme des Lokführers verkündete sie würden gleich ankommen erhob sich Harry Lächelnd. „So ich werde dann schon mal vor gehen. Ich freue mich darauf euch zu Unterrichten, wird sicherlich amüsant. Aber denkt daran ich muss auf die Regeln achten..." Seufzte er. James und Sirius grinsten sich zu. Ihnen war vollkommen klar das ihr Lehrer viel lieber bei einigen Streichen mitmachen als sie verhindern würde. Harry gab sich einen Ruck und setzte mit einem Grinsen fort. „...zuerst muss ich dazu natürlich die Regeln lernen." Er Zwinkerte seinen Schülern noch einmal zu und verschwand im nichts.

Die Marauder warfen sich verblüffte blicke zu.

„Wie hat er das gemacht?" Fragte Sirius baff in die Runde. Doch die anderen zuckten nur Ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Das sollte eigentlich unmöglich sein, einfach aus dem Zug zu verschwinden." Meinte Remus. Allgemeines Nicken folgte. Der Zug wurde langsamer und die Marauder beschlossen dieses Rätsel später zu lösen. Eilig schlüpften sie in ihre Umhänge. Wenige Augenblicke späte fuhr der Zug in Hogsmeade ein.


End file.
